Historia de Taxi
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Basada en la cancion de Ricardo Arjona con el mismo nombre, un poco mas completa y de como es que estos hechos de pudieron llevar acabo NARUINO


**-000000-HISTORIA DE TAXI-000000-**

**POV NARUTO**

Era tarde para la cena, mierda yo ya lo sabía, no necesitaba que Sakura me lo recordara, pero ahí estaba en la puerta de mi hogar discutiendo con mi esposa.

-Es que a ti no te importo.

-Sakura no es asi, no digas tonterías.- La verdad es que a veces mi mujer me desesperaba, como si yo me atrasara de gusto.

-Naruto es una vez al día, una vez al día que tienes que estar en casa, para cenar conmigo maldita sea, la cena esta fría. – Entonces mire al interior de nuestro pequeño departamento la mesa estaba puesta, y dos platos con caldo servidos, es que gano tan poco para no poder comer algo mas decente?.

-Mierda Sakura, salgo a TRABAJAR! Para que tengamos algo mejor.

-Mierda Naruto! No solo de pan vive el hombre diablos!. – me doy cuenta de que esta muy triste, últimamente Sakura hace mas grandes mis errores no entiendo porque, solo llegue una maldita hora tarde, trato de terminar con esta estúpida pelea, la intento abrazar y ella retrocede que diablos le pasa.

-Entonces no dejaras que te toque?

-Estoy muy molesta. –

-Entonces no tiene sentido que me quede. – Le doy la espalda y camino a grandes zancadas, ella, Sakura no hace nada por detenerme, mi mujer está muy rara.

**POV INO**

Estoy empezando con mi proyecto de diseñadora de modas me va muy bien, pero con el éxito viene el poco el tiempo tengo reuniones aquí y alla, entrevistas desfiles muchas cosas por hacer, hoy tengo una cena con un alto ejecutivo, si logro que patrocine mi marca, cumpliría gran parte de mi sueño, pero a Sasuke mi flamante y guapo esposo, estaba empezando a cansarse.

-Ino mejor quedate conmigo. – Me insinuaba con su vos ronca mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Sasuke sabes lo importante que es esta reunión,¿ por qué no me acompañas?.- el inmediatamente me suelta.

-Sabes que odio esa mierda de socializar, por que no me entiendes!.

-Tu eres el que no me entiende a mi, es mi sueño

-Si TU sueño, todo es TUYO diablos eres una egoísta. – Estoy apunto de contestarle pero escucho sonar fuertemente la puerta detrás de mí, a veces es tan infantil bueno últimamente peleamos de todo, ni siquiera lo veo venir, pero luego ya estamos discutiendo, voy a la cena justo cuando estoy por entrar al restaurante la secretaria del alto ejecutivo me llama para cancelar o diablos Sasuke se molestara si me volviendo, creo que podría ir a tomar una copa, cerca de aquí vi un bar, el lugar está lleno de gente, de repente la sangre se me hiela, es Sasuke!.

**POV NARUTO**

Es que hoy no podría empeorar, en el maldito día no he tenido muchos pasajeros, y creo que Kami me castiga por haber peleado con Sakura por que desde que salí de casa no se ha subido ni un alma, he mira he hablado demasiado pronto.

-Esta libre?. – Es una rubia preciosa lleva una minifalda y el escote en su espalda llega justo a la gloria, la boca se me seca al ver tan despampanante mujer.

-Si, pase. – Diablos esta mujer debe ser una diosa talvez me quede dormido en algún lugar, pero al observarla mejor por el espejo retrovisor noto que ha estado llorando?, no es lo único que noto el espejo también me invita a ver sus pantorrillas pero yo veo un poco mas, creo que nota que la he estado observando.

-Me llamo Ino. – Cruza las piernas coquetamente, y saca un cigarrillo de su bolso, esta es mi oportunidad para acercarme, donde diablos deje el encendedor debo buscarlo rápido, por fin lo encuentro, no puedo evitar que me tiemble la mano por la cercanía y me atrevo a preguntar.

-Por que llora?

-Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme. – Mierda algo sospechaba, es que como alguien puede engañar a una mujer tan hermosa?, si ella estuviera conmigo…

-No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse, cuente con su servidor si lo quiere es vengarse. – Se que fui un poco atravido, pero al ver que me sonríe no puedo evitar sentirme un triunfador pero que diablos estoy haciendo? Es una mujer hermosa … muy por arriba de mis estándares y lo mas importante estoy casado, con una mujer que lo único que hace es quejarse.

-Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, es de clase muy sencilla lo se por su facha.- Noto la tristeza otra vez en sus ojos, de repente el silencio nos invadió y volví a espiarla con el retrovisor, se nuevamente se percata, me sonríe y se sienta de lado, yo solo disfrutaba de este pecaminoso encuentro, estaba completamente idiotizado con el espejo empañado.

-Doble en la esquina iremos hasta mi casa. – Pude sentir como me faltaba el aire.

– Después de un par de tequilas veremos que es lo que pasa. – la obedecí llegamos a su mansión, era una casa realmente grande, la segui llegamos a su sala, trajo una botella de tequila y dos copas, las sirvió, diablos todo lo que hace esta mujer me enciende. – Salud. – Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para lanzarme a su boca, tenia hambre, hambre de ella de esa mujer con curvas perfectas, era tan diferente de Sakura, empezando po sus generosos atributos, los disfrute pasando mis manos, mi boca, por esos hermosos senos, disfrute desnudándola, escuchándola jadear debajo de mi mientras nos hacíamos uno, basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra, o talvez un poco mas, hace tiempo que no sentía este deseo, cuando terminamos y estábamos recostados, la acaricie por primera vez en la noche con suavidad.

-No se sienta usted tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo, mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo.- ella se acurruca mas a mi pecho. - como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales usted sufre en su mansión, yo sufro en los arrabales.- Ella asiente y me da un beso en el pecho.

-Vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola.- Noto decisión en esos perfectos ojos azules, se para aun desnuda se hizo en el pelo una cola, su cabello es hermoso, y comienza a vestirse, yo la imito y salimos tomados de la mano con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa de complices, fuimos al bar donde estaba, entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica, mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica, es Sakura..Tomo a Ino de un brazo y la saco del lugar ella no entiende nada ya afuera pide explicaciones.

-Era mi mujer. – Es lo primero que digo, y ella no puede evitar reírse, de hecho lo hace a carcajadas.

Desde esa noche ellos juegan a engañarnos se ven en el mismo bar y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo lugar, y es así como nos volvemos cómplices de este amor, raro y enfermizo, los dos amamos y odiamos a nuestros conyugues, queremos y no queremos dejarlos, y por ahora nos damos por complacidos con nuestra venganza.

-00000-**FIN-00000-**

Espero les haya gustado trate de conectar la historia directamente con la canción para mi, en mi cabeza pasaba todo esto quería ponerle más cosas pero creo que aumenté ya lo suficiente, esta idea se me viene cosechando desde hace tiempo y tengo testigos.

Bueno les gusto? Se les Ocurre alguna otra canción? Que podría mejorar? Todo eso aquí abajito n.n

-Naoko-Eri-


End file.
